


The Raven And The Prince

by princey_pie



Series: Soulmate August Series [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Humor, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie
Summary: Logan and Virgil are a bit frustrated with their tattoos for different reasons. Only Roman is obsessed with his and very very extra about it.Day 4: You have your soulmate's name somewhere on your body.





	The Raven And The Prince

Virgil hated his soulmate tattoo. There was nothing wrong with it, it was just so unreal and extra. He had the word "Prince" in bold, swirly fairytale letters written on his throat. He had collected a lot of puns and pick up lines over the years. In high school, he almost had a heart attack when someone named Pryce was called on. There were a lot of Princeton's too. But no Prince (on a white horse). His mind supplied these with ease by now.

On the other end of town, Roman Prince dramatically flopped down on the desk of his best friend. He pulled down the waistline of his pants a little to take a look at the word written there. "Raven" stood there as written by a typewriter. Roman always found the name weird but adored it at the same time. It sounded like someone who appreciated poetry, maybe even Edgar Ellen Poe.

"Roman, could you please stop undressing on top of my work?" Logan cut through his internal monologue while trying to pull some papers from under his arm to save it from being crumbled.

"How can you think of work when I'm struggling in the quest for my one true love?"

Instead of an answer, Logan pushed him to the floor.

Roman landed with a thud and an offended yelp. "Hey, Microsoft nerd, maybe if you would help me search for them, it wouldn't take that long! You know all this computer stuff after all."

Logan turned to him with a sigh. "First, even if I would know how to find them via my, quote, computer stuff, don't you think I would have done that with my own?"

"Ohhh you mean the puny one? I still can't believe it. You always act so seriously and yet, your soulmate tattoo is a freaking pun." It was a few years ago that Logan had shown him the tattoo on the left side of his chest that said "Heart" in loopy, carefree handwriting.

"And secondly," Logan continued as if Roman hadn't said anything, "if I were you I would start looking in the most obvious place."

"And where would that be, you genius?"

"In your room. You should clean it. There might be a few missing persons in there." Logan dodged the friendly slap Roman tried to land on his shoulder. 

Roman laughed and said: "Come on, as an apology for that attempt to get me to clean, you can treat me for coffee."

A few hours later Virgil sat in a coffee shop in the middle of town. It was too extra for his taste, especially since he only ordered plain black coffee. But his best friend roped him into trying it out. The only problem was that Patton was currently late. He listened to the chatter around him and the barista calling out the names of the orders.

Near him sat two men, one that looked like a high school teacher and another that looked like- something else. At least he dressed like he was the imaginary friend of a 5-year-old in a sugar rush. Lots of reds, golds, and patterns that looked like stars or crowns, all poured over a letterman jacket combined with white leather pants. They briefly made eye contact and Virgil quickly turned his eyes back to his coffee.

When the barista called "Roman Prince" two heads at two different tables snapped up.

While Roman went to get his coffee, Virgil practically flew over to the table and addressed Logan: "Please tell me that you're Roman Prince and that your friend is just getting the order for you."

Logan looked up surprised, eyes flickering to his throat before he let out a quiet snicker. "Sorry to disappoint. I hope you like Edgar Ellen Poe. And don't ask Roman to show you his tattoo. He will strip in public." 

Virgil stood mortified, not moving an inch until Roman came back to the table. He sat down and asked: "Hey teach, who is your gaping friend?"

Logan smirked: "I believe it's your Raven." The next second coffee from a spluttering Roman blew him into the face.


End file.
